


Of Hibiscuses and Seagulls

by Youcant_stopme



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legend and Wind-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), My First Fanfic, fluff with little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youcant_stopme/pseuds/Youcant_stopme
Summary: Au when Wind and Aryll are Legend's and Marin's kids
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Tetra (Legend of Zelda)/Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. I'm sailing away

**Author's Note:**

> This website won't let me tag this as wind-centric, for some reason. Thi si my first fanfic ever, and English isn't my first language, so please be kind to me. Song lyrics Come sail away by styx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

Years had passed since Link had returned to Koholint Island. He had told her that he'd been on a Adventure with the past heroes of Hyrule, and in the end of the Adventure, hylia had granted them a wish. His wish was to bring the island back. Marin was really happy to see him again, and after a couple of years, they got two kids.

The first was a boy named Link. Link senior hadn't been so happy about that, but Marin insisted. She told him that his name was meant to be link. So Link it was three years passed, and a daughter was born. They named her Aryll.

But one day, Link felt an evil force coming. He told Marin that he was afraid, because he thought the force was after the kids. The force was getting closer. Link said that their children wasn't safe in this time anymore. They decided to send them to another timeline.

They used a secret technique they had found, Link played on the harp of ages, and Marin sang the ballad of the windfish. The kids disappeared, but not without a goodbye. Marin would never forget the last moment.  
-"May we meet again in another life"  
was the last words she said to her kids, before the gate closed.  
____

-"BIG BROTHER!!!"  
Link driving to meet her little sister. It was finally over. Ganondorf was defeated, and peace had returned to the great sea. aryll looked at him, eyes wide with a big smile. she was really innocent, it was hard to say she had been kidnapped for so long. he hugged her tightly.

"-Now, when it's over, are you going to stay here?"  
Link winched. He had not been able to tell her yet.  
"About that..."  
Aryll looked at him, sad, her lower lip began to tremble. her eyes widened  
"-But why not?" "Everything is fine now! You do not have to go!"

but she already knew it was hopeless.  
"No, I want to be free! I have to explore the sea! I can not get stuck on this island again. I'm sorry."  
aryll sniffed and hugged him.  
"-Okay"  
\- "I'll be back. I promise"

~~~~~~~~~~ ""~~~~

Weeks passed. Link prepared for the trip. the night before he left, Aryll wrote a letter telling him to meet her in the lookout tower. He went there. Aryll held something behind his back. she smiled.

\- "close your eyes"  
Link closed its eyes. this reminded him of his 12th birthday when his sister was kidnapped. he told himself to stop thinking about it.  
\- "open your eyes now! Look!"  
Link looked down to see a necklace with red flowers. Hibiscus. Their flower.

He smiled.  
"As our mother always said, as long as the flowers are blooming, you can find hope," Aryll said with a sad smile. she did not remember her mother well, only that she loved that flower. They looked at each other, brother and sister, and hugged again. Link tilted  
-" I will miss you"  
\- "Me too, big brother"

the next day, he sat sail, a hibiscus in his hair and the necklace on. he waved, until he could no longer see the island and only the great sea, blue around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! I used some crappy translate apps, that i think oly made it worse:)


	2. Set an open course for the virgin sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend time!! This was funny to write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Really funny to write!

It was on his second adventure Link learned that he could talk to spirits. When he got home, he spend hours trying to talk to his mother, but she didn't answered. Maybe the wasnt dead, and only had abandoned him and Aryll.  
No, he remembered her, she was a very loving mother, and she would never do something like that. Still, he wondered if he did something wrong . Maybe it was for the fact that he didn't know her name. That did not stop him from trying.

He tried to contact her every day, and he talked to her even though she didn't answered. He told her about his adventures, and begged her to answer, but still nothing.

One day Tetra found him on the shore, crying. She understood. Her mother died when she was born, and she missed her sometimes. They yelled at the goddess Hylia together, and eventually Link started feeling a little better. He decided to don't think about the life that could have been, and started enjoy the life he had instead. Still, he wondered what had happened.

__

Link had been on many adventures. He had saved Lorule, Hyrule, Labrynna and Holdorum. He had also destroyed a whole island. He thought that Hylia maybe would give him a break, but no. It was a fucking portal outside his house , and Link knew it was for him.  
But he didn't want to go. He packed his stuff, because he knew he would go anyway, but he was not going to give up without a fight this time.

He yelled at the portal, threw apples in it, screamed in it, and had really fun. It feeled so good to fight back, he thought, and continued. He also threw a trash can in it, just to annoy Hylia. A week passed, and the portal started going from purple to slightly red, and he knew it was getting close. He left a letter to Ravio, packed the last of his things and watered the flowers. Then he walked in the opposite direction, away from the portal, but a invisible force grabbed him and yeeted him in the portal. He screamed all the swear words he knew, which was a lot, and he could almost hear Hylias disappointed words.

He landed In front of a man, who wore a blue scarf, and had really clean hair.  
The scarf pointed his sword at Link, and asked him why he didn't wore pants. Link asked him why he was a bitch, and that was the beginning of a long friendship.

More people joined, a man in a armor, with a scar over his eye and wierd markings in his face, a boy with a blue tunic and scars on the left side of his face,a man with a harp and a sail cloth, another man with marking in his face ( what was up with all those markings?) And a wolf pelt. A boy with a wierd coloured tunic and a green headband. It was also a boy, with brown hair, who weared a green tunic.  
They figured out that they were all heroes of Hyrule in different times.

The last one joined some days later, this one was just a kid still. He had a blue tunic, and claimed that he was the hero of Winds. The armoured one said that his title was the hero of time, so he could go by Time. Link was named Legend, the wolfpeltman Twilight, the brown-haired one Hyrule, since his title was the hero of Hyrule. The new kid's nickname was Wind, the scarred one Wild, a fitting name for one who thought blow a forest up when they first met was a good idea. Scarf man was Warriors, and the short guy with the wierd coloured tunic was named Four.  
The one with the sail cloth was Sky, since he claimed that he lived in the sky.


End file.
